ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Wpd-catlist-up
} |POST= }}}}|'' |'' }}}}} |END= } |SISTER= | |:}} |CALLEDBY=Wpd-catlist-up |LABEL=en.Wikipedia parent and upper level categories: | }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }|}} ;Note page has hidden operative code when viewed directly. Version-at-a-glance: :Ver: B3, source: Commons -- (m) Add the purpose statement, reinstall and add the Version-at-a-glance per current practices. // FrankB 04:24, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Purpose: :The XXX-catlist-up series of templates provide uplinks to parent and grandparent (and their parents or grandparents if desired) showing the category hierarchy on category pages to a large number of levels. # The templates are all based on which is accessed by a "front end" # The series is also interlingual, and interwiki across sister projects by defining the parameter LANG= # The unsuffixed versions are English project to English project. The common category intersection and interest between sister projects is normally either en.wikipedia or Wikimedia Commons, so and are available on several sister projects for cross-linking. }}| }| }| }| }| }| }|{...) |- | 23:41, 2 March 2007 FrankB|| Ver: 0 || Wikipedia || (Generate catlist-up template (needs renamed)) |- | 19:16, 1 March 2007 FrankB|| Ver: _a || Wikipedia || m (fix link (namespace)) |- | 19:07, 1 March 2007 FrankB|| Ver: _0 || Wikipedia || (Genesis as a redirect (temporary) -- stub in-- destination name for local -- filter template -- iterim - This needs params lists etc. see also: Template: Cms-catlist MOVED TO Cms-catlist-up) |- |colspan=4|'As of May 2007,' now also a Cms-catlist, and Wpd-catlist for same level cross-category links, which like the original version of this, is comma delimited instead of bullets, and like this, has custom boiler plate text and defaulted arguments. Those call 'Catlist', which is the backend template presenting comma delimited lists. |} ;Option parameters for template:Wpd-catlist-up: # is the working template which builds the links and output string. # This template, , is a front end or filter module which does most of the typing for you for the working (and very generalized template). # This filter refines and eases your effort to simple cut and paste, and keeping category relationships straight. These defaults are sent to Template:catlist, which are defined in terms of parameters you can override: } |POST= }}}}|'' |'' }}}}} |END= } |SISTER=w: |CALLEDBY=Wpd-catlist-up |LABEL=en.Wikipedia parent and upper level categories: So you can define at need: |pre=formating command, acts before all other output, including the title Label |post=formating commnad, acts after the title, and before any list element |end= formting (termination) command, acts at the exit of the string. |label=to override the default message. Note the one given means the parents, and grandparents and possibly, the great grand-parent levels. Convention: paste in parent categories from page bottom (assuming default skin). To the right of that, paste in the parents of the leftmost parent category, then the second from left's parents, then the third, until the rightmost parent and it's parents have joined the list. If properly named, most grandparents will be identifiable as to which parent category they belong to, and vice versa. ---- ;More usage notes: See also: